


Jensen, I can tell you're chewing gum

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chewing gum, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Pure silliness inspired by recent Pittcon





	Jensen, I can tell you're chewing gum

“Jensen, I can tell you’re chewing gum.”

Jensen made a face and rolled his eyes. _Right. You can tell._

“You will stay after class.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “But – ”

“Your butt will stay here after class. I’m afraid your discipline has become an issue. It will be addressed.”

Jensen sighed. “Yes, Mr Padalecki,” he mumbled, lowering his eyes and sticking his gum to the roof of his mouth.

A few moments later Jensen shuffled to the desk, where Mr Padalecki was already waiting, his hand outstretched palm up in front of him. He raised an eyebrow when Jensen hesitated. Jensen heaved another put-upon sigh, opened his mouth and dropped the gum onto his palm. Mr Padalecki stuck the gum on top of the desk and studied Jensen, who glared back at him.

“What?” he snarled when Mr Padalecki just kept staring.

“Watch your tone with me, boy. I don’t like your attitude.”

“So you’ve said,” sneered Jensen. “But whaddya gonna do about it?”

Mr Padalecki smirked and grabbed him around the waist, making Jensen squeak and stumble into him.

“First of all, I am going to ascertain that there is no more gum left in your mouth. I will have to conduct a thorough search, you understand.”

Before Jensen could make another sound, his mouth was attacked, invaded and explored within an inch of its life.

Jensen looked slightly dazed when they broke apart, gingerly sweeping his tongue across his lips as though to make sure that they hadn’t been sucked off by the human-hoover in front of him.

“Dude, I think I might have cavities now.”

“Told ya I’d be thorough,” said Jared, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. “I always keep my promises.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “So, when will you promise not to stick any more gum on top of my counter?” he asked. “Dude, no,” he added in disgust the next moment. “Come on, man, take a new one. An infinite supply… Come on!”

“Why?” asked Jared. “This one is still good to go.”

“But which one is yours?” asked Jensen, looking skeptically at two balls of gum sitting peacefully next to each other.

Jared smirked and his eyebrows began to dance again. “Obviously, mine’s bigger,” he replied, unsticking the bigger one and plopping it into his mouth.

Jensen groaned.


End file.
